


Getting Rough With You

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisscolfer!AU in which Darren is famous from Starkid and his original music, and Chris is paving his way through the Hollywood jungle. Glee does not exist, but the guys have met through auditions and created a rather interesting relationship.</p><p>(Friends with benefits, face-fucking, drunk!sex, come play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Rough With You

The heat is tangible. There are people everywhere. Chris just wants to get home as fast as he can. Him and Ashley have been in the city shopping for clothes, which Chris is never a fan of in the first place. Walking around in stores with annoying clerks coming up and asking if they need help, along with the pain of trying things on and being disappointed, and then when they finally get to the stores Chris most want to go to they’re closed. Great. On top of that it seems like everybody else thought going to the mall today of all days was a good idea as well. It’s the damn weather that does it, because it’s been raining for a few days and people are pretty much aching to get just one splash of sun the day it finally shows. And using public transport is also a great idea, since the traffic is the worst. Who would have guessed everyone else thinks so as well?

Once the bus shows up him and Ashley have to literally squeeze themselves between hoards of people until they find a good couple of centimeters that they can stand on for twenty minutes before they get to Ashley’s place. Chris can’t wait. They’ve planned on putting on their jammies as soon as they get inside the front door and to pop in a movie, any movie, that doesn’t require that much attention and that they can fall asleep to. Ashley isn’t as miserable as Chris is right now since she got a couple of dresses on sale, but Chris knows she’s just as affected as he is by the amount of people cramming into their personal space.

But then, as if sent from above, a guy that's sitting on a double seat with his bag puts his bag down and offers Chris his seat. Chris looks at Ashley immediately, because he knows she has problems with her knees, but she just shakes her head and tells him to go ahead. Chris also notices that the guy is his age, doesn't exactly look like a douche bag, and smiles at him openly as he takes the seat. Chris smiles back and nods his thanks, then looks up at Ashley. Ashley has better gaydar than anyone he knows, and he knows she wouldn't have gone along with having to stand up for the rest of the bustrip unless she thought it could gain Chris some (in her words) fine booty, and that irks him even more. She knows he's not exactly up for the taking. He has someone, kind of, and right now he just want to eat a lot and watch something that he's seen a hundred times before and be comfortable. But then the guy starts talking, and Chris is startled out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Chris asks, turning to look at the guy.

He's got piercing blue eyes and dyed blonde hair. He's not exactly bad looking, but not exactly Chris's type either. The guy smiles.

"I said, are you guys from here?" he repeats and then looks up at Ashley.

Ashley promptly says nothing. Chris almost sighs, but his manners stop him from doing so.

"Um, yes, we live in the city," Chris says with a polite smile. "What about you?"

The guy sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and grins back. Chris has to basically force himself to look the boy in the eyes, even though it is making him very uncomfortable right now. There is something about eye contact that Chris just has a hard time with, especially if it's with someone he doesn't know. He keeps his gaze steady and unwavering, though, the way he's taught himself to.

"No, I'm from Texas," the guy says. That would explain the southern drawl. "I'm here for an Imagine Dragons concert. Are you guys going?"

"Oh, um, no." Chris almost tells him that he didn't even know they were playing, but he doesn't want to seem older than he is either. "We aren't. That sounds like fun, though."

"Yeah," the guy nods, and then he looks at Chris again, straight into his eyes.

Chris normally isn't this uncomfortable, but when there is a guy he doesn't know sitting this close to him who Ashley can confirm is gay, he isn't exactly in heaven. At least not when he's completely unprepared and not in the mood for flirting at all. It doesn't matter how long Chris has lived in Hollywood by now. He's still surprised by the amount of times he gets checked out by actual gay males (that his hometown Clovis obviously ran dry on). He used to want that, but now that he has it he just wants to hide. He's not up for this. He misses Darren, and that's not good. Darren is on tour, and he isn't coming back home for another week. They parted in an awkward way, too. Not really knowing where they stand with each other at all. They never made anything official, but they have had sex plenty of times and Chris it enough to not want to think about anyone else in that way at all.

"So, uh, they're playing at the Hollywood Palladium," the guy says. "Do you happen to know where I should get off in order to get there?"

Chris is almost startled by the fact that the guy has gone the entire conversation without even attempting to make a move on him, and he finds himself thankful for it. Then again he probably doesn't really come off as the kind of guy that's up for flirting on a hot, sweaty bus full of people, either. Chris strains his neck and looks out the window to see where they are.

"Oh, yeah," Chris says and he smiles his relief. "It's actually the next stop."

"Oh," the guy says, and he doesn't exactly share Chris's enthusiasm, but his smile doesn't falter. "Okay. I'll go stand by the doors, then."

He stands up, grabs his bag, and looks at Chris. Chris nods.

"Okay, have fun at your concert," he says politely.

"Thank you," the guy says, and then he's gone.

Ashley sits down next to Chris with an exaggerated sigh and rests her head on his shoulder.

"And what was wrong with this one?" she asks a little bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Chris says, feigning ignorance. "He was just asking for directions."

"Directions to your booty, perhaps," Ashley grins, and Chris shrugs her off his shoulder with a scrunched up nose and an incredulous scoff.

She just giggles, and Chris smiles at her a little bit before he turns to look out the window. He feels better now that both him and Ashley have a seat and are going to be home in less than ten minutes, but the guy he met left him with this yearning for Darren that he can't seem to shake. By the looks of the internet, the entire tour has gone splendidly and Darren has sent him a text almost every single night to tell him about the highlights. The fact that Chris even thinks about him now, in relation to a guy that almost kind of flirted with him, just proves that Darren is definitely more than just a time-to-time hook-up to him. And deep down he's known that all along, but now that he's consciously constructing the thought and understands it it puts everything on another level. It's pretty... Exhilarating. And terrifying, at the same time.

"This is about Darren, isn't it?" Ashley asks as if reading his thoughts.

Chris can't lie to Ashley, so he nods. Ashley puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Chris says automatically, and turns his head to look at Ashley with a reassuring grin. "Really. I just... I miss him. I know I shouldn't, but--"

"The two of you get up in each other's business every other day," Ashley says, rolling her eyes. "It's about time you two start to actually date."

"Date?! I--," Chris splutters, his cheeks reddening.

Ashley puts a little more pressure on his shoulder, and that's enough to ground Chris into silence.

"Trust me," Ashley says. "The minute he gets home from tour, you guys are gonna do the nasty at every available surface in your house and you best be cleaning that up after those two weeks it will take to get each other out of your systems so that I can step my foot in there ever again."

Chris's mouth stretches into an involuntary smirk that makes Ashley's jaw drops into a shocked expression and she puts her hands in front of her eyes, making flustered noises.

"I didn't actually think that--- Christopher!" she shouts loud enough for a couple of people on the bus to turn their heads.

Chris starts laughing, and thankfully they're at their stop so they don't have to go through any more awkwardness with the people sharing their ride if they overheard their rather private conversation.

Ashley and Chris end up having a pretty spectacular night after that, with junk food and watching their favorite episodes of various TV-shows and laughs and lots of talking. It feels good to have it all out in the open with Ashley, and to have had said the words: He misses Darren. Which is obvious. But he _misses_ Darren, in a way that most other people may not. And that means something.

*

Ashley really does not realize just how bad it gets for Chris when he thinks about having Darren under him, above him, on his knees in front of him or on his mouth. It gets really bad, and the final week before Darren gets home he's really grasping at straws. He feels like any other fan when he goes on the internet for the sole purpose of watching videos and looking at pictures from Darren's tour. Chris would never admit to doing it, but it ends up being pretty good jerk off material. He doesn't actively sit by the computer and do it (He has some dignity. Some.), but the visions of the videos in which Darren's dancing, sweaty on stage in a second-skin tight white t-shirt inevitably enter his mind every single time he's close to relief, and evidently brings him over the edge.

Their history is rather interesting, but at the same time not at all. They met when going on the same auditions after Chris finished community college in his home town and moved to Hollywood. Darren had just finished his studies in Michigan. None of them were really successful in getting acting jobs, though, so Darren decided to focus on his music, and rightfully so. He took the country by storm with his first EP, and after this tour he was going to release his first full-length album. Chris, on the other hand, decided to focus on his writing and was just in the process of getting someone to publish his first children's novel.

Darren and Chris had a mutual connection from the very first time they met, and decided to help each other along on their journey into Hollywood and hopefully getting recognized for something, and that connection turned into a friendship with benefits pretty early on. Both of them know there is no use in coming out before their careers have fully taken off, though, so that's why they stay in the closet (Even though most of their friends and family have realized what was going on).

But they're going to discuss it sometime. Chris doesn't want anyone else, and Darren doesn't seem to, either, the way he kept in touch with Chris when he was away. They just need time. They need to work on themselves first. They'll take on all that other stuff later.

When Chris wakes up on the day that him and Darren are going to meet for the first time in a couple months, he is almost embarrassingly excited. They're having a 'Welcome home' party with the Starkids (Darren's college buddies) and some of Darren's other friends. The slogan in the Facebook invitation simply said: 'Get silly with it', which roughly translates to: 'Get drunk and dance.'

Chris mostly wants the party to be over so he can drag a comfortably buzzed Darren to his place and have his way with him.

Darren has gotten a couple of days with his family to cool down after the intense tour, but he hasn't seemed that content being there anyway, texting Chris almost once an hour just to tell him he wants to be with him *now*.

It has all been building up and by now it's becoming unbearable. Chris carefully picks out a pair of skinny jeans that Ashley forced him to buy when they went shopping (Well. Kind of forced. Chris secretly likes the way they makes his ass look.) and a black V-neck t-shirt. He puts some wax in his hair, combs it back and musses it up with both hands until it reaches the sufficient middle of 'styled' and 'just got out of bed'. Chris is so excited about seeing Darren that he can't even bother to feel badly about himself or his appearance, and by the time he gets out the door and into the car he's humming a random song and bobbing his head to the beat with a smile on his face.

When Chris gets there, the party has already started. He talks to Dylan who tells him that Darren is there, but he doesn't know where. Chris decides to try and play it cool. He'll let Darren's friends have him now. But he really do just want to _see_ him now. Or rather, be seen by him, and not have a screen that keeps them apart. Chris orders a drink and sits by the bar with Julia and Lauren, planning to chat over the music for a few minutes, but then that turns into twenty, that turns into an hour, and suddenly he's had four drinks already and feeling the familiar whooziness that makes him smile a little wider and talk a little louder.

By the time he's finishing his sixth (and final, he tells himself. Final.) drink, Darren makes his way through the crowd and to the bar. At first Chris doesn't realize that it's him, right there, and that it has been so long since they've seen each other, but when their eyes lock he does realize it. Darren's hair is longer now. It looks good and curly, and he's wearing a pair of nice fitting black jeans, a striped white and grey t-shirt and a dark blue blazer that looks too hot for this environment. When Darren sees Chris his eyes tingle and he ducks his head with a smile. Chris just gets up from his seat without thinking, puts his drink on the bar, and approaches Darren with open arms. Darren envelops him into a tight hug and Chris closes his eyes. He's a little dizzy, but comfortably so, and Darren smells so nice it almost makes him emotional.

"Someone's been drinking," is the first thing Darren says into Chris's ear.

"Is it that obvious?" Chris asks as they part.

Darren's still got a hand on Chris's arm, just holding them, and they're standing a little closer than normal just friends would.

"I just know you usually don't hug me like that in public," Darren says and squeezes Chris's arm playfully.

"I missed you," Chris says in one breath. "So. Not just the alcohol."

Darren tilts his head with and lets out a small groan that only Chris can hear. His heart starts beating faster. He does not want to be here. He wants to push Darren against a wall and do things to him, but there are people _everywhere_. Why are there so many people around, anyway?

Chris realizes that he's staring the minute Darren stares back, and then they both start grinning. He's horny, and so is Darren. He can tell. Darren always smirks and laughs like that when he can't do anything about his arousal.

Darren starts leading Chris to the dance floor when Julia and Lauren let out whines of complaint.

"Sorry, ladies," Darren says, looking up at them. "He's coming with me."

Chris looks back at them with a shrug, but he can't stop smiling. He lets himself be lead by Darren, and puts his hands on his waist when they find an empty spot on the crowded floor. Darren wraps his arms around Chris's waist and steps in close, resting his chin on Chris's shoulder and swaying with him to the beat of the music. Chris wraps his arms around Darren's waist under Darren's arms and keeps him there, taking full advantage of how close they are to one another. He lets out a breath and nuzzles the side of Darren's head with his own. Darren groans softly.

"You look so fucking good tonight," he murmurs. "So fucking good."

He places a soft kiss to the side of Chris's neck. Chris is about to lose it by now. He swallows and squeezes Darren a little harder, just for some purchase, and shudders a little bit. He's missed kisses. Fuck, he's missed kisses. He's almost embarrassed to have such a strong reaction to a faint brush of lips against his throat, but then Darren does it again and he moans quietly into Darren's ear.

"Chris," Darren says.

"Yes?" Chris asks, softening the death grip he has around Darren a little bit.

Darren huffs a breaths and kisses Chris's neck again. So Chris is probably not the only one that's drunk then. As he looks around the room nobody else seems to notice, though. Most everyone seem to be preoccupied with the same thing Chris and Darren are up to.

"Darren?" Chris prompts when Darren doesn't say anything.

"I want you," Darren says and pulls back enough for them to look at each other fully.

Darren looks fucking ravished, all hot with glistening hazel eyes and red lips. He looks so masculine with the deep shadows the party lights cast on him. The faint beard makes him look older. And Chris is about to jump him, he really is.

"Have me," Chris breathes, and it isn't until he's said it that he realizes that he's literally asking Darren to take him home and fuck him into tomorrow. "Darren, fuck, let's just get out of here."

"Been here for two... two hours," Darren says and squints a little, as if he's assessing something. "That's enough, right? We can go?"

"Yeah," Chris says urgently. It wouldn't have mattered how long Darren had been there to Chris. It's already been too long.

"Okay," Darren says. "Okay. I'll go say 'bye to some people and then we'll meet by the door."

Chris starts grinning, and Darren grins back.

"Awesome," Darren nods, and they part.

"See you soon," Chris whispers as Darren leaves, and then he goes to the bar to say good bye to the girls.

*

By the time Chris and Darren get inside Darren's apartment, they're both so far gone. They haven't even kissed yet. It isn't far between Darren's place and the bar, so the whole walk they had just talked, mostly. Or what sufficed as talking, anyway. Darren gave directions to his place while Chris tried to sober up, drinking from the bottle of water he'd brought with him from the bar. They had the whole night. They could wait until they got to Darren's place to kiss. It was so, so late, but paparazzi were everywhere and especially after Darren's tour he was famous enough to not want to risk getting caught macking on a boy in the middle of the streets of Hollywood.

But now they're inside, and Darren is locking the door to his apartment, and Chris is kicking off his shoes and waiting for Darren to be done with it. Darren successfully locks, takes off his shoes and shrugs out of his blazer before he walks up to Chris. Chris is busy staring at Darren's now exposed arms to really pay attention to anything else, but he does notice when Darren just stands there. Chris looks up.

"Eyes up here," Darren grins and points to his eyes.

Chris puts his hands on Darren's waist and pulls him close. Darren lets out a small whine, and they look into each other's eyes. Darren's eyes are so dark now, dark and needy, and Chris can feel him when they're standing like this.

"Fucking kiss me," Chris growls because he can't bear it anymore, and they meet halfway in a kiss that thunders inside their chests and limbs and makes them latch on to one another desperately tight.

Chris gets his hands in Darren's hair, keeping him on his mouth, while Darren reaches downward and unzips Chris's pants. Chris pants into Darren's mouth at the relief. Those jeans were not made for hard ons, especially not the one Chris is sporting right now.

Darren rubs Chris over his underwear just right to make him moan. He slides his other hand up Chris's shirt, just feeling his skin as he rubs Chris harder, hard enough for a damp spot to gather by the head of Chris's cock. Chris shudders and tugs at Darren's hair. He's about to explode. He can barely take it.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Darren suggests with surprising togetherness.

"Oh," Chris says, so into the sensation of Darren's hand on him. "Yeah, okay."

Darren kisses him one final time before he tugs him with him by the hand, and when they're inside Darren properly falls on top of Chris on the bed. They manage to strip down to their underwear before their lips attach again. Chris loves the feeling of Darren's hard cock snug next to his own. They're trapped together, and whenever they move, the friction is blissful. Chris gets a handful of Darren's ass and pushes him harder down onto him, gasping and whimpering with the intensity.

"My Chris," Darren hums between kisses. "Missed you so bad. Thought about you..."

"Yeah?" Chris asks, squeezing Darren's ass cheeks fondly.

"Mhm," Darren says. "Wanted you all the time... Wish you would've been there after every show. Fuck, I get it so bad when I'm on stage."

Chris takes a deep breath.

"What would you want me to do?" Chris asks. "After the shows."

Darren grinds down on Chris and sucks on his neck. Chris swallows.

"What did you need, babe?" he says.

"Just you," Darren manages to say. "Wanted... Fuck... Wanted you to fuck my mouth. Love it when you do that."

Chris rolls them over on the bed gently until he's hovering over Darren. He straddles his lap and puts his hands on Darren's pressing them into the mattress. Darren's eyes shine with arousal, and he looks up at Chris with those expectant eyes that are just begging for it.

"Wanna be taken advantage of, huh?" Chris whispers. "I could do that."

Darren moans, eyes widening as he tries to reach to kiss Chris again. Chris leans down and presses their lips together. Then he gets up so that he's sitting on top of Darren, and Darren helps him out of his underwear. He shifts up on top of Darren's chest, hard cock hovering by his chin. Darren stares at the head of his cock like it's the best damn thing he's ever seen, and the excitement in his eyes makes it hard for Chris to not just shove himself inside Darren's mouth like he owns it. He takes a steadying breath and cups Darren's jaw, the other hand wrapped around his cock.

"Gonna fuck your mouth," Chris says softly, with fondness. "Gonna spread those pretty lips wide for me. Think you can take all of me, honey?"

Darren just nods eagerly, still staring at Chris's cock.

"Look at me," Chris orders, and Darren does. "Tell me."

Darren shudders a breath, eyes going to stare at Chris cock again, and then back up into Chris's eyes when he speaks.

"Wanna taste that cock," he says, almost voiceless with arousal. "Please, fuck... Gonna suck you so good, please, Chris. Let me."

"Shh," Chris soothes, rubbing his dick up Darren's cheek tentatively. Darren gulps. "Open up for me, baby."

Darren's mouth falls open, wide and big, and Chris lines himself up on Darren's bottom lip. Darren closes his lips around Chris's cock and his eyes shut at the sensation. Chris can only stare, and then Darren is licking at the slit and he involuntarily fucks forward into Darren's mouth. Darren look up, still breathing evenly through his nose.

"Sorry," Chris whispers, feeling his entire body strain to disobey his mind. It wants to fuck, fill, and empty itself into Darren without second thought, but Chris knows better.

He slowly pulls back and forward again, watching Darren's expression turn from startled to comfortable, like he's drunk with getting to suck and taste Chris's cock. Chris feeds his cock farther down Darren's throat, and Darren actually hums out a moan. Chris lets go of his cock then and puts it up against the wall behind Darren to steady himself. He's already so deliciously sensitive, every little wet spot of Darren's mouth sliding beautifully against Chris's shaft and making his body seize up as if he's about to come, and then relaxing again when Chris stops and keeps going slow.

After a few moments of that, Chris fucks with a little more purpose, rolling his hips off of Darren's chest and literally just pushing his cock down Darren's throat and watches as Darren just takes it.

Chris watches out for any signs of discomfort, but Darren shows none. He moans, his eyes slip shut and his brows furrow, he bobs his head in time with Chris's thrusts at times, and Chris is seriously so far gone he's about to explode by now. He takes both hands in Darren's hair and rolls hips harder. The bed shakes with it, and Darren swallows around him perfectly.

Then Darren puts a warning hand up and Chris immediately pulls out. His head is swimming with the need to come, vision foggy from it.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks, feeling heavy and close and, god, _fuck, just let me fuck your throat already._

"I," Darren says, and his voice is so small and hoarse it barely comes out. "Can I jerk off while you come in my mouth?"

Chris's eyes squeeze shut and he turns his head away, sucking his lips into his mouth. Fuck. Darren just says things like that like he doesn't even realize how it makes Chris feel.

"Yes," Chris says eventually, when he's gathered himself enough to look at Darren again.

He lines himself up the seam of Darren's lips, and Darren keeps them closed while he gets his underwear down far enough to fist his cock. Chris can hear the way he starts going at himself, so hard and fast and immediate behind him, and Chris pushes past Darren's closed lips and plunges down his throat.

Darren's making a lot more noises now that he gets to touch himself while Chris fucks into his mouth. He almost thrashes his head, but Chris grabs the side of his face to keep him still while he starts thrusting with intensity. He knows Darren can take it. Darren wants it rough, he always does, and now Chris is so far gone that he hasn't the time to think of being gentle. He fucks, balls deep into Darren's mouth, and Darren is fucking loving it.

"Gonna fill your throat with come," Chris breathes as he goes. "Gonna do that to you so good. You want that, huh? Love that cock down your throat so much, don't you?"

Darren can't even respond before Chris is coming. He pulls out immediately and gets a hand on himself, just jerking the come out of his cock and it splatters it across Darren's face and mouth. Darren lets out long moans, and grunts, and uneven breaths and then Chris realizes that he's about to come as well.

He gathers himself enough to speak, even though he can still feel the climax die down in him.

"Come for me," Chris encourages. "You look beautiful with all that come on your face. So good. So good."

And Darren's entire face scrunches. He's biting down his bottom lip and his nostrils flare and he opens his mouth, letting out a string of moans and profanities as he comes. Chris moves off Darren's body to let him breathe normally. Darren turns his head on the mattress and looks at him with nothing but relaxed fondness. Chris smiles, but then he lunges forward and kisses Darren's come-filled mouth. Darren moans against his lips. Chris goes on to kitten lick the traces of come on his cheek and forehead, and Darren laughs.

"It tickles," he breathes between the giggles, and Chris smiles darkly at him.

"Fuck," Darren says and wraps his arms around Chris's waist where they're lying next to each other on the bed. "Just... fuck."

"Love how much you love it when I fuck you like that," Chris murmurs, and kisses Darren's cheek.

"Mmh," Darren sighs and nuzzles into Chris. "Tired."

"I know," Chris says, and then he kisses Darren's lips. "I'm gonna go get something to wash us of. And... water."

"That's nice," Darren says, not moving from where his face is tucked between Chris's neck and shoulder, arms still tightly wrapped around him. "I'm thirsty."

"Bet you are," Chris says and presses a kiss to Darren's temple. "Mkay, you can let go now."

He moves away, and Darren looks up at Chris with a pout. Chris chuckles out a laugh.

"I'm going to be back in just a second, okay?" he says. "And then I'll cuddle you all night."

"Good," Darren says. "I missed cuddles."

"Me too," Chris says and smiles, then sits up on the bed.

He really wouldn't trade Darren for the world. The best thing about moving to Hollywood so far, has been him. He's exactly right for Chris where he's at now, and it doesn't matter whether or not they decide to put a label on that in a while. They have each other. Chris gets to fuck Darren as rough as he wants to. And that's all he needs, really.

-The End


End file.
